krazy_klownsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krazy Klowns Wikia
Welcome to the Krazy Klowns Wikia Welcome to the Wikia of the Krazy Klowns YouTube channel. Please do not edit, we want to keep all information accurate. Channel History Created in May 29th 2016 by Birdman the Krazy Klowns was made to post videos of stunts but the channel was later changed to be more comedic. When the channel was first created it had five members (called the original members) Birdman, Angelo, The Raven, AJ (later changed to Bookworm) and Baby Dino, the channel would get Boy Gerbil a few days later but despite appearing before some original members he is not counted as a original member due to not joining the first day. Krazy Klown Members Original Members * Birdman '(Season 1 - Present) * 'Angelo '(Season 1; Season 1 - Season 2) * 'The Raven '''(Season 1 - Present) * [http://krazy-klowns.wikia.com/wiki/Abbie_Barry?venotify=created '''Bookworm/AJ]' '(Season 1 - Season 3) * Baby Dino (Season 1; Season 1 - Season 6) Non Original Members * Boy Gerbil '''(Season 1; Season 1 - Season 3) * [http://krazy-klowns.wikia.com/wiki/Drew_Solomon?venotify=created '''Ice Knight] (Season 1 - Present) * Dill Doe '(Season 2 - Season 4; Season 5 - Present)* * '''Mr. Truffles '(Season 2 - Season 3)* * 'Maniac '(Season 5 - Season 7; Season 7 - Present) * '''Bionic Dolphin (Season 7 - Season 8) * Munchkin '''(Season 10 - Present) * '''Seleno (Season 10 - Present) *Appeared before becoming members Other Groups/Categories * Krazy Klowns Characters * Alternate Universe Characters * The Soy Side * E.V.I.L. Seasons Movies Krazy Klowns The Movie (2016) Birdman sets out to make a video in order to get a trillion views, however everyone is to busy causing him to have to do it by himself. Meanwhile The Raven, Ice Knight, and Boy Gerbil have to go on an adventure to get Boy Gerbil a new potato after The Raven and Ice Knight cause him to lose his (this plot was decided at random in a video announcing the movie). Starring Birdman, The Raven, Ice Knight, Boy Gerbil, Baby Dino and Dill Doe (with Angelo, Bookworm, Cat Lady, Eggroll and Queen Bee being mentioned throughout). At the first ever Klowny Awards (2017) it won 6 awards. A Krazy Klowns Christmas (2017) Birdman starts to doubt the meaning of Christmas and if Bird Claus is real, meanwhile The Raven and Ice Knight have to go last minute Christmas shopping for the perfect gift for each other. Boy Gerbil gets visited by three ghosts who hope to put him in the Christmas spirit and Dill tries to bake cookies but it goes horribly wrong. Starring Birdman, The Raven, Ice Knight, Boy Gerbil, Dill Doe, GL7, The Jester, Rickey Rat, Bird Claus, Mr. Truffles and Baby Dino who made a voice cameo (with Cat Lady, Queen Bee, Bookworm and Eggroll being mentioned throughout). At the second ever Klowny Awards (2018) it won 6 awards. Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn (2018) Birdman accidentally teleports himself and Ice Knight to another dimension ruled by The Soy Side, unfortunately Birdmans teleporter wasn’t brought with them and they must find a new way home. The Raven has been drafted to war, and with Bird Claus as his General, he must fight in the people vs chihuahua war. GL7 has thought of a great movie plot, involving going on a road trip, and calls on Dill and Homeless Panda to help him out meanwhile Rickey Rat gets the help of Maniac to film a porno for money to pay back the Mafia and Lamb Stew investigates Krazy Klowns ties to the illuminati. Starring Birdman, The Raven, Ice Knight, Dill Doe, Maniac, Lamb Stew, GL7, Rickey Rat, Patricia Bird, The Jester, Mr. Truffles, Homeless Panda, Kurtis The Frog, Bird Claus and Baby Dino who again made a voice cameo (with Eggroll, The Dumplings, Boy Gerbil, Bookworm, Angelo and Cat Lady being mentioned throughout). At the third Klowny Awards (2019) it won 12 awards. Krazy Klowns Journey 4 Immortality (2019) Birdman has every power in the world, including the ability to change what powers he has on to avoid being to overpowered, but unfortunately while showing this off he turned off his invincibility and gets accidentally shot by Rickey Rat leading. With Birdman dead The Raven, Ice Knight and Maniac make it there mission to bring him back from the dead by going on a dangerous quest, meanwhile Birdman is in hell with The Devil himself and must figure out a way to get out before he spends the rest of eternity. Meanwhile GL7 attempts to cheer up Dill but the duo accidentally stumble upon a sheep who’s also a bomb and Rickey Rat is on the run to avoid going to jail. Starring Birdman, The Raven, Ice Knight, Dill Maniac, GL7, Rickey Rat, The Jester, Kurtis The Frog, Boy Gerbil and Lamb Stew. Awards/Championships * Bean Boozled Championship * The Klowny Awards * KKW Championship * Krazy Klowns Hall of Fame * Certificate of Ultimate Klownitude * The Krazy Klowns Summer Games Books * The Krazy Klowns Fun Fact Book (2018) by Birdman and The Raven * Krazy Klowns Night Before Christmas (2019) Other YouTube Channels Krazy Klowns Wrestling (2016) created by Birdman and features some of Krazy Klowns members, this channel is based around talking about WWE topics, recapping Raw and Smackdown as well as predicting PPVs. This channel currently isn't making any videos. Birdnation (2017) created by Birdman this channel posted daily vlogs based around Birdmans daily life as well as what goes on behind the scenes of Krazy Klowns. Birdnation features most Krazy Klowns members and past member as well being the first time Krazy Klowns will use both the Klowns real names and nicknames. This channel currently isn't making any videos. Krazy Klowns Gaming (2018 - present) created by Birdman this channel is meant for gameplay and livestreams of video games, occasionally these videos are themed around stuff from the regular Krazy Klowns channel like the Birdman vs Goldust feud as well as bringing up stuff from there other videos. Everyone remains in character during these videos. KraZy TV (2019) created by Birdman this channel is a parody of TV channels and streaming services, often doing parodies of things like cooking shows, news shows and also specific shows like Mickey Mouse Club House. Channels Elsewhere Krazy Klowns Twitch (2019 - present) created by Birdman this channel is used similar to Krazy Klowns Gaming with most streams being uploaded to the channel afterwards. Despite being referred to Krazy Klowns Twitch commonly the channel on Twitch is simply Krazy Klowns. 'Krazy Klowns TikTok '(2019 - present) created by Birdman this account is used to post a mix of original short videos and edited versions of there YouTube videos. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:YouTube